Oh god Cat
by Pinklady5751
Summary: Cat gets confused after eavesdropping on an interesting conversation between Tori and Jade. What craziness shall insue?
1. Chapter 1

"Cat!" yelled Jade, I waited for her to pounce on me like a lion any moment.

"Why the hell did you think that?" Tori snapped with anger yet her face was full of pure confusion. At first I only squeaked, afraid at any moment I would be torn apart by my two friends. I looked between them dumbly until Andre put a hand on my arm and calmly asked me to explain the story from the beginning.

"_Okay, it went a little like this…"_

Yay, I get to stay after school for singing lessons! I love singing because it makes me so free and its so cheery. I sometimes have issues explaining words and feelings (okay maybe all the time), but when I sing I can get the message across with my voice. Skipping allong through the empty hallway after school gave me time to let my mind wander, that made it easy for me to hear what I heard next. Maybe if I had been focusing on something like if unicorns could walk on rainbows I wouldn't have stopped at the voices I heard coming from the janitors closet, then this huge mess would never have started.

"You, you're so aggravating!" hissed a familiar voice like a posionous serpent.

"Why? Why do you hate me so much still! I have always been nice and for a while I thought you were actually trying to make an _effort_ to be friends, but no. You still hate me." Another familiar voice replied with an effort to sound angry but came off more as desperate.

"Because you have it so damn easy Vega and still you manage to get people's sympathy on your petty problems."

Jade and Tori?

"You're jellous people care about me?" Tori asked in shock, her voice becoming muffled as she lowered it.

"No, I think your pathetic and whine to much, you wouldn't know real problems if they slapped you in the face"

Here is where things became hard to hear.

"…sorry…I'm to whinny… never noticed you…going through problems…your own. I… should… paid…attention."

"I'm sorry to, …been dealing…..stress."

I am starting to get interested in this conversation and I've forgotten all about singing lessons. It's okay, is used to me being late because of distractions. I quietly tip toe through the hall and crouch when I reach the janitor closet door, putting an ear to the cold wood.

"What have you been stressed about? Maybe I can help." Hope filled Tori's voice. Jade huffed at the suggestion.

"Nothing you can help with, it's just my dad. Your parents are so nice and they always approve of you and support you. My parents hate me." Jade sounds vunerable as she sighs.

"They don't hate you Jade. They may not approve of your choices, but they must love you."

There was a pause and then the sound of Jade's laughter.

"Thanks, for a moment there you didn't seem so bad"

"Only for a moment?" Tori gasped, mocking hurt.

"Fine, I'll make an effort" Jade said and I knew she was grinning.

"Yay!" Tori cheered. I heard footsteps near and quickily backed away from the door, a little to soon though. The footsteps stopped and I heard tori speak once more.

"Someday they… support you being a …esbian." There was silence and then the footsteps started again. Being startled, I ran down the hall of the school and pondered the past conversation.

"What's an esbian?" I asked myself as I arrived at my singing lessons.

"Hey Andre, hey Robbie" I grinned as I greated my two guy friends who were seated at our lunch table. I was glad I reached the table before Jade and Tori because I wanted to talk about the conversation I overheard yesterday. It was obvious what they were saying was important and I've never understood important topics, they make my brain hurt. That's why I was going to ask the guys. Maybe then I could help Jade with her problem, I love helping friends. I sat down between the two boys and began to pick at my chicken taco, waiting paitently for them to end the conversation they were having.

"So you don't think it's possible? Even if there was some crazy strength enhancing radiation?" Robbie asked. Andre rolled his eyes and I was starting to become a little excited to aske my question, my paitentance already was now wearing as thin as Trina's new top.

"Now where in the hell would you find 'strength enhancing radiation'?" Andre asked as if Robbie were stupid.

"The government could be keeping it a secret from us!" Robbie exclaimes. Andre groaned and shook his head, his dreadlocks swinging a bit.

"Look, a zombie could never move fast, they are rotting corpses."

"True, but what if-" I cut Robbie off from his argument because of my growing egearness to ask my burning question. I began to do what I usually do when I'm excited, bounce in my seat.

"Whats an esbian?" I asked quickly. Robbie and Andre gave each other looks and then Andre looked back at me, a bit confused.

"You mean lesbian?" he asked. Could she have said lesbian? I didn't hear very well…

"Yeah I guess that's what she said" I shrugged.

"Well, it's a girl who…likes other girls" Andre explained almost uncomfortable.

"I like other girls, don't most girls?" I was confused at this point. Why haven't I heard of a 'lesbian' before? Andre and Robbie laughed a bit and both shook their heads.

"No, it's a girl who likes girls, like a boy likes a girl." Robbie tried to explain to me. Oh I get it! Like my uncle and uncle, except with girls.

"Okay I get it." I blushed.

"Yeah it's just a girl who is gay" Andre added. Wait, I'm confused again…I'm gay, but I don't like girls like that. I'm happy and cheery and joyful, that's what makes up Cat!

"Wait I'm gay but I don't like girls like that" I said. "I mean obviously, look how cheery I am!" I poked Robbie in the arm. He laughed and looked at me like I was stupid.

"A different kind of gay, Cat." He smiled. Oh I guess I get it, there is two different meanings for 'gay'.

"Oh okay" I blushed again at my airheadness. The boys laughed.

"Who was talking about lesbians?" Andre asked. Oh yeah the conversation from yesterday.

"Tori said to Jade something about how her parents will be able to accept her being a lesbian someday." I told them and began to eat my taco as my stomach growled. Hmm I wonder if bunnies would eat tacos… I hadn't even noticed the long silence until Andre broke it.

"Cat! Don't tell anyone what you just told us, okay?" Andre said urgently. I jerked my attention back to my friends and noticed that both had shocked and panicked looks. I nodded but was confused. I was about to ask another question when Beck, Jade, and Tori finally sat down with their food.

"So what are you talking about" Tori asked cheerily. Andre and Robbie gave each other awkward glances and I was the one to speak out.

"I was asking them if bunnies would eat tacos!" I said, pretending to be naïve. Jade rolled her eyes and mumbled something rude. The rest of the day Andre and Robbie acted weird near Jade, I wondered if it was my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: First, thank you for the very appreciated reviews, alerts, and favorites. I will try to get at least a chapter a day out. Now, not to brag or anything but…this story is the 2000th Victorious fanfiction story! Yeah, beat that peoples! Anyway…**

The next day was just as odd as the last. Jade was getting aggravated by Robbie and Andre's skiddish behavior toward her, a few times she even threatened them unless they told her what was up. They responded by changing the subject or walking off. I didn't get questioned until Sicowitz's class, we got paired up for a new exercise. Tori and Andre were paired up as usual but they didn't have the same energy, as Tori talked about the exercise Andre kept quiet. When I asked him why, he said he was trying to ask Tori something important. At first I thought he was going to ask her out because, after all, we all know he has a crush on her. Then, I realized it may have more to do with what happened yesterday. I didn't get to see if he ever did ask her anything because I was distracted by my own partner, Jade.

"So I was thinking maybe we could pretend to be a daughter and a mother and the daughter wants to get a bunny so she is telling her mom all the reasons why they should get a cute cuddly little bunny and then her mom gets her a bunny but then the girl brings home a puppy she found on the street…" I began explaining to Jade my idea when I trailed off. Usually by now she would be groaning and telling me we should have one character pushing the smaller, red headed character off of a roof. Instead, the easily aggravated girl had an eyebrow peaked and was staring at Robbie from across the room. When I turned to see Robbie he had just turned to talk with his partner. Obviously he had been staring at Jade. The confused, shocked face was quite normal for him in the past two days. Jade turned back to me and rolled her eyes.

"Do you know why Robbie and Andre are being weirder than they ordinarily are?" Her accusing green eyes searched mine for the answer. I winced as if she stabbed me, her eyes were so piercing. She is like a snake and I'm like a bunny, she scares me and makes me want to hop away into a hole. I forced my eyes into my lap, afraid she may read everything concealed behind my eyes.

"Do you know why Robbie and Andre are being so weird?" Jade repeated, firm yet patiently. She knows how I am, easily scared away and offended. My hands held in my lap became sweaty. I have to answer her but I can't tell the truth, I am resorted to lying, something I find painfully hard.

"I don't understand it…" I finally told her truthfully. I knew he was shocked about her being gay but I don't understand why. It's just who you love, it doesn't make a person who they are. It's a label, like my label as 'bipolar redhead'. She is still angry, cool, Jade.

"Oh" Jade said after a silence. Her eyes snapped back to mine but they weren't piercing, to my relief.

"There is no way we are doing our act about bunnies" she suddenly switched subjects. I pulled a long face and tilted my face down a bit, my red strands of hair falling around my face.

"Awe…" I whined. I presume Jade rolled her eyes because I heard her groan and when I looked up her arms were crossed.

"I think it should be about a girl who has a secret and she is trying to tell her friend about it. At the end she finally tells her even though she is afraid of how she will react." Jade explained with hand motions. I nodded, truthfully I was a bit jealous that I couldn't think of a good, smart, idea like Jade. I tried to impress her by hesitantly giving another suggestion.

"What if there is a twist ending?" I asked cheerily. At first she didn't respond except for a shocked blink but then smirked after a moment.

"Wow, that's actually a really good idea Cat." I grinned at the compliment which are rarely given to people from Jade. Since we had already gotten a topic, we were ahead of the class and were able to just relax and talk. I went off on a rant about a new ice cream shop and Jade pretended to listen to spare my feelings. After ten minutes she gave up listening to me and started listening to music on her pearphone. I can't believe they are actually in the shape of pears now! I mean how cool is it when electronics are the shape of fruit? Very!

At the end of class I walked over to Andre to question him about his questioning Tori.

"So Andre, did you ask Tori your question?" I giggled as I caught up to him and we exited the classroom together.

"No, I don't know where to start. It's like 'Hey Tori I heard Jade is gay, why didn't you tell me and an even better question is why did she tell you?" Andre exclaimed frustrated. "Or 'How long has she known?' Maybe 'Why is she still dating Beck?' Even 'When was she planning on telling people?'"

I smiled up at Andre despite his turmoil. "Awe, It's okay Andre, don't worry yourself into a tizzy!" I giggled. "Tizzy is a funny word!"

As intended Andre laughed and all previous problems were dulled. I love that I can do that to people and situations, that I can make things better so easily. My therapist says it's some 'issue' and uses a long confusing word for it, Jade calls it a curse, I just call me Cat. We walked down to the main hallway and I begin the same ice cream rant that I had with Jade. Before I got even a third of the way into it, he called Beck over and they started talking about something boyish that I didn't bother listening to. I stood awkwardly beside them and rolled from my toes to my heals and back again. I felt the tension in the area get slightly heavier and stopped rolling on my feet.

"Hey man…how are you and Jade doing?" Andre asked seriously, voice lowering so the passing students couldn't hear. Beck tilted his head in his confused way.

"That was random…um, we are doing okay" he shrugged. Andre looked his friend over questioningly.

"Is she acting…different lately?" Andre asked. Beck looked around hesitantly and sighed.

"Well yeah, we have sex you know and it's great…but the past couple of weeks she doesn't want to. She is getting immured in her own world lately to…very closed off, not wanting to talk about things anymore. I wonder if I did or said something to make her like this, she is like a stranger." Beck divulged. Andre looked just as solemn as Beck and I couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. I hate it when my friends are hurting. I walked away from the two to go to my next class, I don't even think they noticed I was there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Please review, favorite, alert, and ENJOY. I would like to mention that I have 20 people who alerted this story so far (yay!) and 3 who favorited it, this makes me happy. However, I would also like to point out I have only 7 reviews =(. I find this rather sad and nobody likes a sad Paige. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

The day progressed with tension ever since I heard Beck's real view on his and Jade's relationship. Things I have never noticed about Beck and Jade have become omnipresent around me. The way Jade shys away from Beck's touch, the way Beck seems to go silent and blank near Jade, it's like an ugly face that has just become unmasked. The whole rest of the day it crept into my thoughts like some pestering imp. It wouldn't go away, even when I tried to lose myself in my imagination, and that always works. By the time I was in my last class of the day I felt like something bad was going to happen. I didn't ponder much on the idea because my last class of the day was singing and I wasn't going to let dark thoughts ruin my favorite class. I let my thoughts travel from me in the same way I did my voice, letting myself just be part of my music for a while. When I finished I had rid myself of all worries. I had just been seeing things earlier today, Beck and Jade are fine, just to prove it I am going to invite her over after school and ask her about it. Class ended and I was the first one out of the door and in the hall. The tune of the school bell rang, signaling the end of school. I remained to the side in a secluded corner of the hallway to avoid the massive crowd of students. The cacophony of voices, footsteps, singing, instruments, filled my ears and rattled my brain. The headache made it hard to find my target of search. Finally I spotted the girl through the thick crowd. I quickly bounded toward her like a rabbit maneuvering through bushes.

"Jade! Do you want to work on our project at my house after school?" I asked her with a grin. When she turned to me I immediately knew something wasn't right. Her thickly guarded emotions were showing through. Her face was blank and her green sparkling eyes were filled with sadness. I could actually feel her pain from standing next to her. Oh no, I was right. Something must have happened between her and Beck. Darn hate it when I'm right!

"Jade w-" I started but she put a hand up.

"Let's…let's talk somewhere else" she choked out, her determination to keep her composure would not falter as long as someone else was in view. I gently put my hand over her's and wrapped my fingers around it. Usually this gesture would be dangerous to give Jade but right now her facade is down, now she doesn't have to pretend. Now she is real, I like real Jade much better than fake Jade. I like real Jade more than a lot of things. I lead her outside through a side door and pull her off to the far side of the parking lot which was always empty. When we get there I sit down on the curb and tug her down to sit next to me. The bushes behind me scratch at my exposed shoulders, making me a bit uncomfortable. I probably shouldn't have worn this flowery halter top but I couldn't help it, it was so summery! I miss the summer… oh right, Jade. I turned to look at her and to my surprise she was not crying, she was not looking down or away, she was looking right at me. Her eyes were not piercing with anger, not pained with sadness, not blank like they often are lately. Her eyes were filled with something silent but extremely powerful, something so bright and blinding I was afraid to get burnt, something so intricate I was sure I would get lost. Curiosity killed the cat and this Cat is so curious she is glad she has nine lives.

"Jade, what happened" I managed to find my voice. She blinked, to my dismay all the previous things that were there retracted, trapped back deep inside her.

"I broke up with Beck" She said with a sigh yet her composure was completely restored. I didn't know what to say at first, there was a brief silence. I looked down at my stretched out feet in front of me, using my toe to roll a rock around.

"I'm proud of you" I said finally. When I didn't get a reply I looked over at her from the corner of my eye. Her head was tilted and she gave me a weird look.

"Why?" She asked with pure curiosity. She was one of the few people who actually tried to understand me, although she never showed it near others. I smiled at her.

"I knew why you weren't happy with him and it takes a special strength to break up with someone you've been dating for a long time after something like that happens. It shows sureness of who your are. I don't think I could do that, I would be to afraid I was wrong."

She looked shocked, her eyes widening. "H-how did you know?" She asked. Her eyes traveled out toward the sun which was turning a beautiful orange color in the clouds. I noticed her restless shifting.

"I kind of overheard a conversation." I explained uneasily. Her teeth clenched and her eyes hardened.

"I'm glad I broke up with him" she snapped. She looked down at the rock I had been rolling around and continued my previous action with it.

"…needs to keep…mouth shut…" I barely heard her whisper. I put a hand on hers and smiled at her. She looked up to meet eyes with me.

"Hey, don't worry about it Jade, I won't judge you. We all respect your opinions, no matter what they are." I saw her smile for a flash. A real, genuine, smile.

"Thanks Cat, you are…" she visibly tried to work up the courage to say what she said next. "You really are my best friend…maybe my only real friend." I smiled at the beginning but frowned at the end. How could Jade think that… we are all her friends. How could she think otherwise? Jade noticed my furrowed brows and downcast expression.

"I know I'm a bitch… I know people hate me because of it." She sighed, a flicker of sadness and regret tinged her words. How could Jade say that!

"None of us hate you Jade, the only way someone could hate you would be if they didn't know you." She looks up at me, unsure if she should believe me.

"Or if they didn't understand you… but I do. You're my best friend, Jade." I smiled. Jade did something rare, she pulled me into a big hug. Holding me close to her and unwilling to let go for a moment, it felt like a bond had been made between us that neither of us had with anyone else before. Our embrace ended when I felt a buzz in my pocket. I took out my phone to find a text from Andre.

Andre:

Beck is really depressed right now, I'm going over to his place to cheer him up. Wanna come?

I sighed and turned to Jade, she nodded her answer to my silent question.

"Yeah I'm fine now, go ahead" she told me. I gave her one last smile and replied to Andre's text.

"Man, you can't worry yourself like this." Andre said, walking over to the couch Beck was sitting on. Beck's head rested in his hands and his eyes were trained on his trailer floor. For a moment his depressed position reminded me of Eyore from Winnie the Pooh. This thought would usually make me giggle if it wasn't for the sympathy that I felt for him.

"But I feel lost without her and I don't even know what I did…" Beck sighed and shook his head. Andre sat down on one side of him, I was already sitting on Beck's other side. My arm was swung over my friend and my cheek rested on his shoulder. I couldn't stand to see Beck like this, he is a good guy!

"Beck…I know she still wants to be friends." I told him with a hopeful voice. He lifts his head up and turns to me.

"You didn't see her when she broke up with me, she seemed angry to say the least." He told me and resumed his head's previous position.

"Hmmm, that's odd…" I say. Why would Jade be angry breaking up with him because she is gay? I tried to think like Jade, to put the puzzle pieces together through her eyes. She often has trouble with her feelings, acting angry with others when she is sad or doesn't understand. Maybe she was angry at herself for being gay so she took her anger out on Beck… I need to tell him this. He needs to know that it isn't his fault even if it means telling Jade's secret. When I turned to Beck I noticed Andre giving me a look from Beck's other side. He knew what I was going to do and nodded in approval.

"Beck…she was just angry at herself. She wants to love you because it would make things easy…but love isn't easy. It's complicated and intricate.." Beck lifted his head once again. Looking at me with sad eyes, wondering where I was going with this. I swallowed, this was getting hard to say. In fact, my throat was starting to burn and I don't like it, like drinking hot chocolate that's to hot.

"Jade doesn't understand." I add. Beck gives me a confused look and Andre motions for me to continue. This is so hard to do, but it needs to be done. I close my eyes for a second and think of how much strength Jade must have had to break up with him. _Be strong like_ _Jade _I told myself. I opened my eyes and resumed.

"She doesn't understand herself, she doesn't understand the way she is." I explain. My arm unwraps from his shoulder and my sweaty palms land awkwardly in my lap. _Be strong like_ _Jade!_

"Jade is..Jade is gay." I whisper. Beck's face is blank, not unreadable, just lacking emotion. He blinks a few times and shock begins to sink in, confusion soon follows.

"What?" he chokes out. Andre shook his head and turned to his friend.

"Beck, it's true. She overheard Tori and Jade talking about it." Beck only blinked once more.

"Oh" he said simply. There was an awkward silence after that, then Beck smiled.

"Well at least I know, I know it's not my fault." He laughed. We smiled.

"It's not Beck, and you'll find someone else, I promise." I gave him a squeeze and he laughed.

"Oh, I've got to go" Andre said, looking at the clock on the wall and standing up. "So you're going to be okay?" Andre asked Beck. He nodded.

"Yeah I'm cool now."

"Ok" Andre said and looked at me expectantly. I furrowed my brows in confusion, Andre sighed.

"I gave you a ride here remember." He explained.

"Oh, right!" I giggled and bounded to the door.

"Bye Beck" I waved. He waved back with a smile and Andre and I left. Ten minutes later Andre finally pulled up to my house and let me out, I felt a wave of relief but I don't understand why. I guess I was just happy everything was resolved with my two friends that's all…right? Yes, I must be happy that they broke up because I knew they weren't happy and now they are, no other reason. I didn't think further on the subject because my mind needed a rest. I have been thinking way to hard lately and I'm not use to it. Usually people think for me, not me thinking for other people.

"Ugh thank you for giving me a headache!" I yell up at the blue sky. I let myself fall into my imagination and when I look back up at the sky I see clouds smiling back at me. The funny thing is they sort of look like my friends. I giggle as I skip into my house with that thought in mind.

**A/N: Hmmm… something seems a bit off with Cat…or maybe it's just Cat being weird as always, you decide. Anyway, I would like more reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bade

**Author's note: I don't know if you liked this or not, if there is any errors then please inform me of them. This is hard to write in this form because a lot is going on and some path's aren't supposed to have the same things others have…it's all confusing. Any suggests I would love and also if you want to be my previewer person I would love you forever. What I mean by that is if you private message me to be a previewer I will let you read chapters before I post them so you can check to see if all the paths are in order and crap before they're up.**

**Special thanks to Girffinx for their advise on organizing the passages**

*insert trumpets* You have officially met a plot twist! Who wants to play choose your own path? I think you do! Everyone thinks or wants something else to happen so I am going to have three paths for you to take when reading this story. Each path has a different secret pairing and different outcome for Jade. Read one, read two, or read them all! Personally path C is the one I was planning on for this story but I hate it when a story is good but doesn't fit my pairing so I decided to have three so all my fans are happy. Now let's begin shall we?

Path A-Has Jori

Path B-Has Bade

Path C-Has Cade

Path B read following chapter:

I love the sun, it's enchanting when the bright rays creep through the scattered clouds, when it causes everything to shine. It reminds me a bit of Tori's song Make it Shine, it is warm and full of happiness. That's why when I walked outside and waited for my burrito in line at the grub truck, I was sad to see it was not sunny. In fact it was so gray and cloudy I was afraid it would storm any second. I don't like storms very much because they are dark and temperamental, like Jade when she is on her… I blush. Anyway, when I finally got my burrito I started over to our lunch table. While I was on my way there I stopped to hear a particularly tense conversation.

"Please go out with me!" It was Sinjin, he was about eight feet away from me, pleading with a frustrated Jade. Her eyes were hard and fierce, you could practically feel her anger radiate from her.

"No you creep, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Jade boomed like thunder. Sinjin only blinked, obviously the message wasn't getting through.

"Please! My parent's aren't home tonight and I'm going to need company!" Sinjin grinned creepily. Jade glared at him with her set jaw, yet I could see her face flush red. Whether this was from anger or embarrassment I am not sure. A few passersby laughed as they passed Jade and I could have sworn one of the boys even winked. This only further ignited a dangerous flame in the girl. Furious myself at Sinjin's constant humiliation on Jade, I began to strut up to him to say something about it. Before I could however, Robbie was all of a sudden on the scene, stepping in between Jade and Sinjin.

"Sinjin, I have been in that boat many times but antagonizing her is only going to make it sink, go while you still have some sliver of dignity left." Jade smirked, gave a nod to Robbie, and turned around to continue her walk to our table. I however, didn't leave, instead I walked up to the two boys.

"Sinjin why don't you leave Jade alone? She doesn't like you like that!" I demanded. Sinjin turned to me like a pouting child.

"How do you know that?" he whined.

"Because she would have said yes by now you stalker!" I exclaimed much harsher than I intended. It even attracted attention from others near by, all of them giving me appalled looks like I just turned orange and started singing the umpa lumpa song. Now that I think of it…I feel pretty horrible for saying that to Sinjin! If it wasn't for my want to defend Jade I would have apologized right there.

"And because you are a creeper!" A voice behind me said. I turned to see Tori glaring at Sinjin. The girl had one hand on her hip and her eyes were narrowed confidently at the weirder boy. Sinjin still didn't look convinced despite our arguments.

"And because she is a lesbian!" Robbie announced. As soon as he said it he covered his mouth and squeaked similar to how I would have.

"Robbie!" I yelled, frustrated that he let such an important secret slip and in the presence of Sinjin of all people! Sinjin is…a nice boy but I doubt he will keep quiet about this and I don't want to see Jade all hurt.

"JADE'S A!-" Before Sinjin could utter the next word I felt something brush past me and fly at him. To my surprise I found it to be Tori, she was pining Sinjin to the ground with one hand and using another to cover his mouth.

"Sinjin I swear to god if you EVER tell ANYONE this I will use my dad's police tazer on your balls. NOT. JOKING." She spat poisonously. Her grip was painful and her eyes were merciless. Sinjin's were fearful and he quivered underneath her like mouse cornered by a vicious cat. Even Sinjin knew that from now on he better leave Jade alone, and Tori, or really any one of Tori's removed herself from him and the ground. She stood up, grabbed her food from the table next to us, and walked cooling to our lunch table without another glance. As soon as she was gone Sinjin let out a breath of relief and got up.

"You should have left her alone Sinjin, see what I mean about your dignity?" Robbie said and pointed downward on Sinjin. I giggled as I noticed a quite large wet spot on Sinjin's jeans. The boy looked down and quickly dashed off, throwing skiddish glances at people as he did.

…

As I walk into class at the end of lunch I replay the incident that occurred less than an hour ago in my mind, a rerun, a broken record, a song on loop. I try feebly to listen to what the Sicowitz is saying in class but I can't. My mind is racing and at first I think it's because I didn't take my medicine this morning but deep inside in I a place I am afraid to admit exists I know there is something else bothering me. It's coming from the same place that told me there was something bad happening with Beck and Jade. It's like some kind of Cat sense that only I have, like a special power. Oooo I could be Cat women, get it? This feeling isn't bad though, it isn't good either, it's just powerful. It's one big mystery that I have to solve. What mystery?

I am finally forced to go back to the real world when I hear Sicowitz clap his hands to initiate us to join our acting partner. Still out of it, I forget to find Jade and suddenly there she is right in front of me. I expect a roll of the eyes from her because I made her come over here instead of me going over there like I usually do. Instead, she looks like…me? Her eyes are unseeing to the real world and her bottom lip is wedged between her teeth. Her brow is wrinkled in thought. Her eyes were set to the table where she nervously studied her hands.

"Jade?" I squeaked in a whisper. Her eyes flicked to me for a while and then quickly to the side. She groaned, unable to see what she was trying to from her peripheral vision.

"What is it?" I asked in concern. She turned back to me and hesitantly leaned toward me.

"Are the guys behind me looking at me?" She mumbled. My face contorted in confusion yet I did as she said and looked over her shoulder. Indeed three boys were grinning and whispering to one another while glancing at Jade. When they shifted their gaze to me I let out a soft cheerful 'hi' and offered a warm smile, paired with a gentle wave. The boys turned back to each other and sniggered. I shrugged and turned back to Jade. Her fists were gripped tightly around a pair of red scissors (wait where did those come from…I don't want to know) and her eyes could kill…if those scissors didn't first. I put my hand over Jade's and it gradually began to relax it's muscles until the weapon she grasped clattered to the table.

"I swear I am going to kill Beck. God dammit, I am going to murder him." She growled but her voice seemed to crack every so slightly. I frowned upon hearing her threat. I was so worried about it in fact that I never paused to think about why she said it.

"Don't say that Jade!" I shook my head vigorously. "Please don't say that, it's not nice…" I whispered. Her expression softened when I said this and she shook her head.

"No Cat, I won't say it again." She mumbled softly. I smile but Jade only sighed and crossed her arms.

"What's with those boys over there?" I asked her softly but seriously. Her features hardened in a grimace and she didn't look toward me.

"Let's just rehearse our act" She said in a snappy tone. I winced at her attitude but nodded my head. Whatever this is that's going on..it's getting complicated.

…

It was after Sicowitz's class when Beck approached me, he sauntered over to my locker with a small smile on his face. It didn't light up like it used to, even less than it did in his last days of dating Jade. When he stopped by my locker he leaned against the one beside it and let out a sigh, smile wearing thin. I immediately forgot what I was putting in my locker and asked him what was wrong.

"I know you are going to get sick of hearing this but…I miss Jade. I thought I could move on but… I can't, I really can't. She is everywhere and I'm just… no where. I'm so lost that I can't even make breakfast without thinking about how I used to make her pancakes on the weekends. I can't take it Cat, help me." He pleaded as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. I didn't know what to say, I was going to explode. Too much was going on and it was all hurting my brain, it makes sense and doesn't all at the same time. Suddenly the idea of being Cat women didn't seem to be so cool because people would be _counting _on me. They would count on me like Beck was counting on me to save them. Sometimes you just plain can't help…but you can try.

"Of course Beck!" I said cheerily but inside I knew it was wrong, it's wrong to promise someone something you're not sure you can do. A smile formed on his face out of hope and reassurance.

"Thanks Cat, I would go out of my mind if you didn't help me." I popped him a fake joyful smile and gave him a hug. He awkwardly hugged me back before I had to leave for my next class. Oh boy Cat..what did you get yourself into? I entered gym with a clouded mind, unable to play the game of the day because of all of the distractions buzzing around. It wasn't like the team needed me anyway…they all pretend I don't exist. I stand on the far end of the out field, much farther away then the other outfielders. Here I tried to sort things out. What do I know so far?

1. Jade and Tori were talking in a closet about, Jade not liking Tori despite Tori's attempts to be friends, Jade's stress about her parents, Jade's Parents' acceptance of her ***uality (I don't like the three letter word!), and how Jade will try harder to be friends.

2. Jade broke up with Beck because she is gay and he didn't make her happy anymore. When she broke up with him he said he didn't know why and we explained it was because she is a lesbian. Beck asked me to get them back together because he still loves her. I stupidly agreed.

3. Sinjin asked Jade out and continued to pester her until Robbie blurted out she is gay. Tori then pounced on him like a feisty kitty cat until he peed himself and agreed to keep it a secret. Weird…

4. Boys have been giving Jade weird looks and have been whispering about her AND SHE WON'T TELL ME WHY! Rawr..

5. Jade is afraid that none of our other friends like her…=(

6. Jade is blaming-

"CAT!" Yelled a crowd of people from the game. I shot my attention back to them and blankly tried to figure out all the yelling.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled in defense at the loud voices directed to me. Some people rolled their eyes.

"Cat get the ball" Jade told me quickly but without her usual irritation. She pointed to something behind me. I zipped around on my feet and spotted the white leather sphere a few feet from me, I dashed after it. I grabbed the ball! Yay, I did it!

"Hey look, I did it!" I giggled. I heard the bell ring signaling us to return inside. The field filled with groans and shouts, I immediately felt deflated.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently as I walked closer to the others. Many just shook their heads and headed inside. On my way in I spotted Tori and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Tori! What's wrong? Didn't I get shoot a basket or something?" Tori turned to me with a smile, the only one any of my team members had given me.

"Baskets are in basketball, you didn't score a point. You were supposed to throw the ball back to us honey" The brunette laughed and patted my shoulder reassuringly. I frowned and my forehead creased in distress.

"But it's okay Cat, it's only a game." She spoke gently. I felt my smile come back at the sound of the comforting words. Well now I know what to do and next time I'll shoot a basket!

As I entered the girls locker room and began to undress I noticed Tori grin as she stopped by Jade. The other girl was reaching down in her low gym locker for her clothes, currently in only her underwear and bra. Tori bent down so she was at Jade's level and whispered something in her ear. Jade laughed a bit although she was obviously trying to hide it from the rest of the locker room's occupants, none of which even noticed she was talking to Tori but me. Jade whispered back and both girls burst into grins. What are they talking about?

"See you after school, Jade" I managed to her Tori say with a smirk as she left the locker room. Jade smiled to herself as she slipped her jeans on. Oh my Golly…I think I know what's going on… For Beck's sake, I hope it isn't true. There is only one way to find out, I have to clear my after school schedule for today…not like I was doing anything anyway.


	5. Chapter 4: Jori

**Author's note: I don't know if you liked this or not, if there is any errors then please inform me of them. This is hard to write in this form because a lot is going on and some path's aren't supposed to have the same things others have…it's all confusing. Any suggests I would love and also if you want to be my previewer person I would love you forever. What I mean by that is if you private message me to be a previewer I will let you read chapters before I post them so you can check to see if all the paths are in order and crap before they're up. **

**Special thanks to Griffinx for there advice on organizing the passages**

*insert trumpets* You have officially met a plot twist! Who wants to play choose your own path? I think you do! Everyone thinks or wants something else to happen so I am going to have three paths for you to take when reading this story. Each path has a different secret pairing and different outcome for Jade. Read one, read two, or read them all! Personally path C is the one I was planning on for this story but I hate it when a story is good but doesn't fit my pairing so I decided to have three so all my fans are happy. Now let's begin shall we?

Path A-Has Jori

Path B-Has Bade

Path C-Has Cade

**Path A read following chapter:**

I love the sun, it's enchanting when the bright rays creep through the scattered clouds, when it causes everything to shine. It reminds me a bit of Tori's song Make it Shine, it is warm and full of happiness. That's why when I walked outside and waited for my burrito in line at the grub truck, I was sad to see it was not sunny. In fact it was so gray and cloudy I was afraid it would storm any second. I don't like storms very much because they are dark and temperamental, like Jade when she is on her… I blush. Anyway, when I finally got my burrito I started over to our lunch table. While I was on my way there I stopped to hear a particularly tense conversation.

"Please go out with me!" It was Sinjin, he was about eight feet away from me, pleading with a frustrated Jade. Her eyes were hard and fierce, you could practically feel her anger radiate from her.

"No you creep, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Jade boomed like thunder. Sinjin only blinked, obviously the message wasn't getting through.

"Please! My parent's aren't home tonight and I'm going to need company!" Sinjin grinned creepily. Jade glared at him with her set jaw, yet I could see her face flush red. Whether this was from anger or embarrassment I am not sure. A few passersby laughed as they passed Jade and I could have sworn one of the boys even winked. This only further ignited a dangerous flame in the girl. Furious myself at Sinjin's constant humiliation on Jade, I began to strut up to him to say something about it. Before I could however, Robbie was all of a sudden on the scene, stepping in between Jade and Sinjin.

"Sinjin, I have been in that boat many times but antagonizing her is only going to make it sink, go while you still have some sliver of dignity left." Jade smirked, gave a nod to Robbie, and turned around to continue her walk to our table. I however, didn't leave, instead I walked up to the two boys.

"Sinjin why don't you leave Jade alone? She doesn't like you like that!" I demanded. Sinjin turned to me like a pouting child.

"How do you know that?" he whined.

"Because she would have said yes by now you stalker!" I exclaimed much harsher than I intended. It even attracted attention from others near by, all of them giving me appalled looks like I just turned orange and started singing the umpa lumpa song. Now that I think of it…I feel pretty horrible for saying that to Sinjin! If it wasn't for my want to defend Jade I would have apologized right there.

"And because you are a creeper!" A voice behind me said. I turned to see Tori glaring at Sinjin. The girl had one hand on her hip and her eyes were narrowed confidently at the weirder boy. Sinjin still didn't look convinced despite our arguments.

"And because she is a lesbian!" Robbie announced. As soon as he said it he covered his mouth and squeaked similar to how I would have.

"Robbie!" I yelled, frustrated that he let such an important secret slip and in the presence of Sinjin of all people! Sinjin is…a nice boy but I doubt he will keep quiet about this and I don't want to see Jade all hurt.

"JADE'S A!-" Before Sinjin could utter the next word I felt something brush past me and fly at him. To my surprise I found it to be Tori, she was pining Sinjin to the ground with one hand and using another to cover his mouth.

"Sinjin I swear to god if you EVER tell ANYONE this I will use my dad's police tazer on your balls. NOT. JOKING." She spat poisonously. Her grip was painful and her eyes were merciless. Sinjin's were fearful and he quivered underneath her like mouse cornered by a vicious cat. Even Sinjin knew that from now on he better leave Jade alone, and Tori, or really any one of Tori's removed herself from him and the ground. She stood up, grabbed her food from the table next to us, and walked cooling to our lunch table without another glance. As soon as she was gone Sinjin let out a breath of relief and got up.

"You should have left her alone Sinjin, see what I mean about your dignity?" Robbie said and pointed downward on Sinjin. I giggled as I noticed a quite large wet spot on Sinjin's jeans. The boy looked down and quickly dashed off, throwing skiddish glances at people as he did.

…

As I walk into class at the end of lunch I replay the incident that occurred less than an hour ago in my mind, a rerun, a broken record, a song on loop. I try feebly to listen to what the Sicowitz is saying in class but I can't. My mind is racing and at first I think it's because I didn't take my medicine this morning but deep inside in I a place I am afraid to admit exists I know there is something else bothering me. It's coming from the same place that told me there was something bad happening with Beck and Jade. It's like some kind of Cat sense that only I have, like a special power. Oooo I could be Cat women, get it? This feeling isn't bad though, it isn't good either, it's just powerful. It's one big mystery that I have to solve. What mystery?

I finally am forced to go back to the real world when I hear Sicowitz clap his hands to initiate us to join our acting partner. Still out of it, I forget to find Jade and suddenly there she is right in front of me. I expect a roll of the eyes from her because I made her come over here instead of me go over there like I usually do, instead she looks like…me? Her eyes are unseeing to the real world and her bottom lip is wedged between her teeth. Her brow is wrinkled in concentration.

"Jade…" I whisper but I know it's no use before I even ask it. I am in this daze almost 24/7 and there is a reason it's hard for me to exit it. While my land is innocent with candy and little furry animals Jade's must be dark and filled with deep thinking, I can tell by the look on her face.

"Hey Jade, you looking at someone?" Tori asked as she passed us to get a drink of water from the sink. Jade came crashing back to earth and for a moment the look she had made me think she landed on her face on the way down. As soon as it came it was concealed again and hidden with a smirk.

"Even if I was why do you care?" she spat. Tori leaned over the sink and began drinking from the water fountain. That's when I noticed something that made my eyebrows raise, Jade took a glance at Tori as she was bent over and before she could tear her eyes away Tori turned around. Tori smirked back in return and for a second I felt that same feeling like something was happening that wasn't visible to most. What is going on?

"I don't" Tori said simply as she strutted over to the other side of the room again without a hint of a glance toward Jade. Jade huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. I sat in silence for a while, just contemplating everything over in my mind. When I looked at Jade again she again had the same look on that she did earlier.

"Jade?" I squeaked in a whisper. Her eyes flicked to me for a while and then quickly to the side. She groaned, unable to see what she was trying to from her peripheral vision.

"What is it?" I asked in concern. She turned back to me and hesitantly leaned toward me.

"Are the guys behind me looking at me?" She mumbled. My face contorted in confusion yet I did as she said and looked over her shoulder. Indeed three boys were grinning and whispering to one another while glancing at Jade. When they shifted their gaze to me I let out a soft cheerful 'hi' and offered a warm smile, paired with a gentle wave. The boys turned back to each other and sniggered. I shrugged and turned back to Jade. Her fists were gripped tightly around a pair of red scissors (wait where did those come from…I don't want to know) and her eyes could kill…if those scissors didn't first. I put my hand over Jade's and it gradually began to relax it's muscles until the weapon she grasped clattered to the table.

"I swear I am going to kill Beck. God dammit, I am going to murder him." She growled but her voice seemed to crack every so slightly. I frowned upon hearing her threat. I was so worried about it in fact that I never paused to think about why she said it.

"Don't say that Jade!" I shook my head vigorously. "Please don't say that, it's not nice…" I whispered. Her expression softened when I said this and she shook her head.

"No Cat, I won't say it again." She mumbled softly. I smile but Jade only sighed and crossed her arms.

"What's with those boys over there?" I asked her softly but seriously. Her features hardened in a grimace and she didn't look toward me.

"Let's just rehearse our act" She said in a snappy tone. I winced at her attitude but nodded my head. Whatever this is that's going on..it's getting complicated.

…

I entered gym with a clouded mind, unable to play the game of the day because of all of the distractions buzzing around. It wasn't like the team needed me anyway…they all pretend I don't exist. I stand on the far end of the out field, much farther away then the other outfielders. Here I tried to sort things out. What do I know so far?

13. Jade and Tori were talking in a closet about, Jade not liking Tori despite Tori's attempts to be friends, Jade's stress about her parents, Jade's Parents' acceptance of her ***uality (I don't like the three letter word!), and how Jade will try harder to be friends.

14. Jade broke up with Beck because she is gay and he didn't make her happy anymore. When she broke up with him he said he didn't know why and we explained it was because she is a lesbian. Beck moved on.

15. Sinjin asked Jade out and continued to pester her until Robbie blurted out she is gay. Tori then pounced on him like a feisty kitty cat until he peed himself and agreed to keep it a secret. Weird…

16. Boys have been giving Jade weird looks and have been whispering about her AND SHE WON'T TELL ME WHY! Rawr..

17. Jade is afraid that none of our other friends like her…=(

18. Jade is blaming-

"CAT!" Yelled a crowd of people from the game. I shot my attention back to them and blankly tried to figure out all the yelling.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled in defense at the loud voices directed to me. Some people rolled their eyes.

"Cat get the ball" Jade told me quickly but without her usual irritation. She pointed to something behind me. I zipped around on my feet and spotted the white leather sphere a few feet from me, I dashed after it. I grabbed the ball! Yay, I did it!

"Hey look, I did it!" I giggled. I heard the bell ring signaling us to return inside. The field filled with groans and shouts, I immediately felt deflated.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently as I walked closer to the others. Many just shook their heads and headed inside. On my way in I spotted Tori and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Tori! What's wrong? Didn't I get shoot a basket or something?" Tori turned to me with a smile, the only one any of my team members had given me.

"Baskets are in basketball, you didn't score a point. You were supposed to throw the ball back to us honey" The brunette laughed and patted my shoulder reassuringly. I frowned and my forehead creased in distress.

"But it's okay Cat, it's only a game." She spoke gently. I felt my smile come back at the sound of the comforting words. Well now I know what to do and next time I'll shoot a basket!

As I entered the girls locker room and began to undress I noticed Tori grin as she stopped by Jade. The other girl was reaching down in her low gym locker for her clothes, currently in only her underwear and bra. Tori bent down so she was at Jade's level and whispered something in her ear. Jade laughed a bit although she was obviously trying to hide it from the rest of the locker room's occupants, none of which even noticed she was talking to Tori but me. Jade whispered back and both girls burst into grins. What are they talking about?

"See you after school, Jade" I managed to her Tori say with a smirk as she left the locker room. Jade smiled to herself as she slipped her jeans on. Oh my Golly…I think I know what's going on… There is only one way to find out, I have to clear my after school schedule for today…not like I was doing anything anyway. I smile at the thought of my theory, Jade and Tori would be a cute couple.

Author's note: I don't know if you liked this or not, if there is any errors then please inform me of them. This is hard to write in this form because a lot is going on and some path's aren't supposed to have the same things others have…it's all confusing. Any suggests I would love and also if you want to be my previewer person I would love you forever. What I mean by that is if you private message me to be a previewer I will let you read chapters before I post them so you can check to see if all the paths are in order and crap before they're up.


	6. Chapter 4: Cade

**Author's note: I don't know if you liked this or not, if there is any errors then please inform me of them. This is hard to write in this form because a lot is going on and some path's aren't supposed to have the same things others have…it's all confusing. Any suggests I would love and also if you want to be my previewer person I would love you forever. What I mean by that is if you private message me to be a previewer I will let you read chapters before I post them so you can check to see if all the paths are in order and crap before they're up.**

**Special thanks to Girffinx for their advise on organizing the passages**

*insert trumpets* You have officially met a plot twist! Who wants to play choose your own path? I think you do! Everyone thinks or wants something else to happen so I am going to have three paths for you to take when reading this story. Each path has a different secret pairing and different outcome for Jade. Read one, read two, or read them all! Personally path C is the one I was planning on for this story but I hate it when a story is good but doesn't fit my pairing so I decided to have three so all my fans are happy. Now let's begin shall we?

Path A-Has Jori

Path B-Has Bade

Path C-Has Cade

Path C read following chapter:

I love the sun, it's enchanting when the bright rays creep through the scattered clouds, when it causes everything to shine. It reminds me a bit of Tori's song Make it Shine, it is warm and full of happiness. That's why when I walked outside and waited for my burrito in line at the grub truck, I was sad to see it was not sunny. In fact it was so gray and cloudy I was afraid it would storm any second. I don't like storms very much because they are dark and temperamental, like Jade when she is on her… I blush. Anyway, when I finally got my burrito I started over to our lunch table. While I was on my way there I stopped to hear a particularly tense conversation.

"Please go out with me!" It was Sinjin, he was about eight feet away from me, pleading with a frustrated Jade. Her eyes were hard and fierce, you could practically feel her anger radiate from her.

"No you creep, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Jade boomed like thunder. Sinjin only blinked, obviously the message wasn't getting through.

"Please! My parent's aren't home tonight and I'm going to need company!" Sinjin grinned creepily. Jade glared at him with her set jaw, yet I could see her face flush red. Whether this was from anger or embarrassment I am not sure. A few passersby laughed as they passed Jade and I could have sworn one of the boys even winked. This only further ignited a dangerous flame in the girl. Furious myself at Sinjin's constant humiliation on Jade, I began to strut up to him to say something about it. Before I could however, Robbie was all of a sudden on the scene, stepping in between Jade and Sinjin.

"Sinjin, I have been in that boat many times but antagonizing her is only going to make it sink, go while you still have some sliver of dignity left." Jade smirked, gave a nod to Robbie, and turned around to continue her walk to our table. I however, didn't leave, instead I walked up to the two boys.

"Sinjin why don't you leave Jade alone? She doesn't like you like that!" I demanded. Sinjin turned to me like a pouting child.

"How do you know that?" he whined.

"Because she would have said yes by now you stalker!" I exclaimed much harsher than I intended. It even attracted attention from others near by, all of them giving me appalled looks like I just turned orange and started singing the umpa lumpa song. Now that I think of it…I feel pretty horrible for saying that to Sinjin! If it wasn't for my want to defend Jade I would have apologized right there.

"And because you are a creeper!" A voice behind me said. I turned to see Tori glaring at Sinjin. The girl had one hand on her hip and her eyes were narrowed confidently at the weirder boy. Sinjin still didn't look convinced despite our arguments.

"And because she is a lesbian!" Robbie announced. As soon as he said it he covered his mouth and squeaked similar to how I would have.

"Robbie!" I yelled, frustrated that he let such an important secret slip and in the presence of Sinjin of all people! Sinjin is…a nice boy but I doubt he will keep quiet about this and I don't want to see Jade all hurt.

"JADE'S A!-" Before Sinjin could utter the next word I felt something brush past me and fly at him. To my surprise I found it to be Tori, she was pining Sinjin to the ground with one hand and using another to cover his mouth.

"Sinjin I swear to god if you EVER tell ANYONE this I will use my dad's police tazer on your balls. NOT. JOKING." She spat poisonously. Her grip was painful and her eyes were merciless. Sinjin's were fearful and he quivered underneath her like mouse cornered by a vicious cat. Even Sinjin knew that from now on he better leave Jade alone, and Tori, or really any one of Tori's removed herself from him and the ground. She stood up, grabbed her food from the table next to us, and walked cooling to our lunch table without another glance. As soon as she was gone Sinjin let out a breath of relief and got up.

"You should have left her alone Sinjin, see what I mean about your dignity?" Robbie said and pointed downward on Sinjin. I giggled as I noticed a quite large wet spot on Sinjin's jeans. The boy looked down and quickly dashed off, throwing skiddish glances at people as he did.

…

As I walk into class at the end of lunch I replay the incident that occurred less than an hour ago in my mind, a rerun, a broken record, a song on loop. I try feebly to listen to what the Sicowitz is saying in class but I can't. My mind is racing and at first I think it's because I didn't take my medicine this morning but deep inside in I a place I am afraid to admit exists I know there is something else bothering me. It's coming from the same place that told me there was something bad happening with Beck and Jade. It's like some kind of Cat sense that only I have, like a special power. Oooo I could be Cat women, get it? This feeling isn't bad though, it isn't good either, it's just powerful. It's one big mystery that I have to solve. What mystery?

I am finally forced to go back to the real world when I hear Sicowitz clap his hands to initiate us to join our acting partner. Still out of it, I forget to find Jade and suddenly there she is right in front of me. I expect a roll of the eyes from her because I made her come over here instead of me going over there like I usually do. Instead, she looks like…me? Her eyes are unseeing to the real world and her bottom lip is wedged between her teeth. Her brow is wrinkled in thought. Her eyes were set to the table where she nervously studied her hands.

"Jade?" I squeaked in a whisper. Her eyes flicked to me for a while and then quickly to the side. She groaned, unable to see what she was trying to from her peripheral vision.

"What is it?" I asked in concern. She turned back to me and hesitantly leaned toward me.

"Are the guys behind me looking at me?" She mumbled. My face contorted in confusion yet I did as she said and looked over her shoulder. Indeed three boys were grinning and whispering to one another while glancing at Jade. When they shifted their gaze to me I let out a soft cheerful 'hi' and offered a warm smile, paired with a gentle wave. The boys turned back to each other and sniggered. I shrugged and turned back to Jade. Her fists were gripped tightly around a pair of red scissors (wait where did those come from…I don't want to know) and her eyes could kill…if those scissors didn't first. I put my hand over Jade's and it gradually began to relax it's muscles until the weapon she grasped clattered to the table.

"I swear I am going to kill Beck. God dammit, I am going to murder him." She growled but her voice seemed to crack every so slightly. I frowned upon hearing her threat. I was so worried about it in fact that I never paused to think about why she said it.

"Don't say that Jade!" I shook my head vigorously. "Please don't say that, it's not nice…" I whispered. Her expression softened when I said this and she shook her head.

"No Cat, I won't say it again." She mumbled softly. I smile but Jade only sighed and crossed her arms.

"What's with those boys over there?" I asked her softly but seriously. Her features hardened in a grimace and she didn't look toward me.

"Let's just rehearse our act" She said in a snappy tone. I winced at her attitude but nodded my head. Whatever this is that's going on..it's getting complicated.

…

I entered gym with a clouded mind, unable to play the game of the day because of all of the distractions buzzing around. It wasn't like the team needed me anyway…they all pretend I don't exist. I stand on the far end of the out field, much farther away then the other outfielders. Here I tried to sort things out. What do I know so far?

7. Jade and Tori were talking in a closet about, Jade not liking Tori despite Tori's attempts to be friends, Jade's stress about her parents, Jade's Parents' acceptance of her ***uality (I don't like the three letter word!), and how Jade will try harder to be friends.

8. Jade broke up with Beck because she is gay and he didn't make her happy anymore. When she broke up with him he said he didn't know why and we explained it was because she is a lesbian.

9. Sinjin asked Jade out and continued to pester her until Robbie blurted out she is gay. Tori then pounced on him like a feisty kitty cat until he peed himself and agreed to keep it a secret. Weird…

10. Boys have been giving Jade weird looks and have been whispering about her AND SHE WON'T TELL ME WHY! Rawr..

11. Jade is afraid that none of our other friends like her…=(

12. Jade is blaming-

"CAT!" Yelled a crowd of people from the game. I shot my attention back to them and blankly tried to figure out all the yelling.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled in defense at the loud voices directed to me. Some people rolled their eyes.

"Cat get the ball" Jade told me quickly but without her usual irritation. She pointed to something behind me. I zipped around on my feet and spotted the white leather sphere a few feet from me, I dashed after it. I grabbed the ball! Yay, I did it!

"Hey look, I did it!" I giggled. I heard the bell ring signaling us to return inside. The field filled with groans and shouts, I immediately felt deflated.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently as I walked closer to the others. Many just shook their heads and headed inside. On my way in I spotted Tori and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Tori! What's wrong? Didn't I get shoot a basket or something?" Tori turned to me with a smile, the only one any of my team members had given me.

"Baskets are in basketball, you didn't score a point. You were supposed to throw the ball back to us honey" The brunette laughed and patted my shoulder reassuringly. I frowned and my forehead creased in distress.

"But it's okay Cat, it's only a game." She spoke gently. I felt my smile come back at the sound of the comforting words. Well now I know what to do and next time I'll shoot a basket!

As I entered the girls locker room and began to undress I noticed Tori grin as she stopped by Jade. The other girl was reaching down in her low gym locker for her clothes, currently in only her underwear and bra. Tori bent down so she was at Jade's level and whispered something in her ear. Jade laughed a bit although she was obviously trying to hide it from the rest of the locker room's occupants, none of which even noticed she was talking to Tori but me. Jade whispered back and both girls burst into grins. What are they talking about? What's going on?

"See you after school, Jade" I managed to her Tori say with a smirk as she left the locker room. Jade smiled to herself as she slipped her jeans on. Oh my Golly…I think I know what's going on…and I hope it's not true. There is only one way to find out, I have to clear my after school schedule for today…not like I was doing anything anyway. As I got dressed I felt a heavy pang in my chest, I ignored it, it's just another complication and I don't need it.


	7. Chapter 5: Cade

Authors Note: I am going to pathetically ask for reviews even though everyone knows it doesn't matter how much I beg. I do have to mention that I really liked Prom Wrecker. Tori is really starting to stand up to Jade's crap and Jade is really not taking Tori's constant showing off. Personally I think both characters are at fault and both need to cool it…then again the best part of Jori is the fiery fighting. Bade and Jori chapters will come in the next few days. I was just really inspired to write Cade today.

Path C read chapter:

"Hey Cat, do you want to come with me to the mall after school?" Robbie asked casually in our last class of the day. I was inclined to go with Robbie to the mall, we haven't hung out all week. Yet, I have an overwhelming feeling to see what is up with Jade and Tori. Although I hate to admit it, I have a feeling they are secretly dating. Maybe those boys acting weird near Jade are some how connected, maybe they suspect it too and maybe that's why they are weird near Jade. Even Beck might have something to do with it after hearing Jade's last remark about him, maybe Jade told him about her and Tori or something and he slipped it to the guys. I mean, after all any and all possibilities should be taken into account when chaos like this is surrounding you.

"Cat did you hear me?" A hand waved over my face and I realized Robbie had asked me a question. What was the question?

"Uh yeah I can't go to the mall today…maybe tomorrow Robbie." I told him but my mind was still else where. He seemed to be a little sad to hear this news.

"Cat what's going on? You have been so far away." He shook his head in confusion and concern. I looked up at him and finally I am able to process what he is saying.

"This past week has been-" I started.

"No it hasn't just been this week, it's been the past two months." He tells me. Have I been acting different? I don't know…I mean I guess I have been a little day dreamy, even more than usual.

"You act so different around…can I ask you something Cat" he whispered seriously. I nodded but the crease in my forehead was proof of my confusion.

"Are you in love with Jade?" he asked. What…do I love Jade? Jade is…my best friend. Why would he think that? It's…this is…Jade is… no. _No!_ I don't love her! Why would Robbie do this? Why would he try to make me anymore confusion? Does he just hate me? Does he _want _me to explode into a billion tiny pieces, because believe me I think I might! This is crazy, Robbie is crazy, maybe I'm just crazy. I glare at Robbie with all the anger that has been beaming out of me. He actually inched his chair a few feet away from mine.

"No Robbie, just…just shut up Robbie! You don't know what's going on! Go away and just…GO AWAY!" I scream, the bell rings and I am the first out of the room, ignoring the odd looks that people give me. I just can't believe Robbie, and to think I felt sorry for not going to the mall with him. Minutes later I was waiting by my locker blowing off steam and watching Jade cautiously walk over to Tori. The two talked about something for awhile and then they were sneaking off somewhere. My heart dropped but I followed after them, anxiously turning a corner and trailing after them down a hallway. Finally I caught them going into an empty classroom and quickly dodged after. The door to the classroom was barely cracked, just enough to hear. I was able to look through the small window in the door. Tori was sitting on a desk and lightly swinging her feet, Jade stood in front of her and cleared her throat. The half Latina's eyes flickered up to meet the other girl's.

"What do you want to talk about" Jade asked Tori, all aggravation completely gone. Tori began to fiddle with the pencil that was left on the desk.

"About us" She mumbled. I clasped a hand over my mouth to hold my gasp in, along with my slack jaw. They…they are together..I knew it…

"What about us" Jade shrugged her shoulders. Tori closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can't…I can't do this anymore." Tori's eyes opened and landed on Jade's once more. Jade blinked and Tori took this as a cue to continue.

"I can't do this hiding around anymore, if we are going to be a couple…let's _be _a couple" Tori explained. At this point I can't breath anymore. I'm holding all my air in and I know if I don't let it out some way I might pass out.

"I don't want to sneak around either, I'm just trying to protect you. Are you really willing to risk everything?" Jade asks. Tori bites her lip and looks down. There is silence for a moment and then Tori is suddenly off the desk and holding Jade in her arms.

"If it means being with you, I'll risk anything" Tori whispers with a smile. Jade smirks and pulls her tighter to her. I begin to feel sick and wonder if I should just leave. Later I wish that I had.

"I love you" Jade whispers. Jade…Everything began to spin, the room, my thoughts. It was all one mesh of things and I just wanted it to stop. I did all I could to get away, I ran. I ran out of that hallway and out of the front door of the school. I ran and ran even past my house and that cute ice cream shop. All that mattered was getting away, getting away from this buzzing of voices in my head.

You have been so far away

You really are my best friend

Jade is gay

Cat what's going on?

Do you love Jade?

I love you

I finally stopped on some curb somewhere and just cried. I cried in hope of getting rid of all these thoughts and feelings. I cried hoping that this week was all a nightmare and that tomorrow I will go to school and everything will be like it used to be. Jade will be dating Beck and will be mean to Tori, Tori and Jade and Robbie will be my friends again. Those boys won't give Jade those looks, Tori and Jade won't sneak around, Jade won't be gay, and I won't be a mess of tears and thoughts. I will be the Cat that doesn't have to think about things like this. I will be the Cat that lives in her own fairytale world and always has her perfect ending, the ending in which she falls for a handsome _prince_, not Jade. None of this will happen of course because things have become complicated and even I can see that it will never be the same simple life it once was ever again.

…

It was late, to late for me to still be awake. I should be dreaming of beautiful things right know…like cotton candy. Instead, I was lying in the covers of my bed, sleep far from capturing me. The thought of Jade and Tori made me wince in pain and blink back salty tears every other second. All I could see was Tori and Jade with their arms around each other, all I could hear was Jade telling Tori she loves her. The words struck me like sharp silver blades of scissors, the same scissors Jade loves to cut things up with. I checked my nightstand to see the green numbers 2:13 glaring at me through the darkness of my room. I sighed at the long lack of sleep, either that or the fact the numbers were the color of Jade's beautifully haunting eyes.

What am I doing?

_Feeling distressed._

I should be in my happily ever after land but I'm not. Why does this matter so much?

_You know why, you just don't want to admit it to yourself . If you admit it then it proves it's reality, you never liked reality, it's always been so complicated._

Jade has always been my friend…my best friend, but I feel like at that moment everything in my mind…

Blurred.

I should have been Tori, I should have been the one in Jade's arms.

_But you weren't._

I need to leave, not forever though or I will miss her. I need to leave just for tonight, I need to go to some magical land where I can flee from all this confusion. Maybe for just one night I can be Cinderella in a castle in a fantasy story.

_What a Cat thing to do, flee from your problems and into your own fairytale world. Pathetic. Weak. Jade wouldn't surrender, she would fight._

I ignore the other voice in my head and decide on my plan to leave. I slid my legs out from the warmth of my blanket and immediately shivered as they met the cold air of the room. I stumbled through the darkness to try to find the dim lamp in the corner of the room. If I turn on the main light my brother might wake up (he is a _very_ light sleeper) then he will wake my parents and they won't be happy. I get the feeling this is a lost cause as I trip over my fuzzy rug and almost land on the floor. Waiting for a moment, I find that my eyes have adjusted to the thin sheer of light glowing from my window. I am able to get to my purse which lay on the desk across the room and grab a twenty, not forgetting my car keys. After this I slipped out of my bedroom window (which is luckily on the first floor) and softly touched down on the grass of my front yard. Quickly I padded across the damp grass to the driveway where my car awaited. Soon I was driving with a blank mind through streets I distantly recognize. I was completely blank, no feeling, no thought. Later I found that it scared me. I have never been blank before, I'm always a rush of emotions and thoughts and here I am nothing. I don't know how long I had been empty like that, at some point I noticed I had turned the radio on but hadn't remembered when. I hummed quietly to the music as I drove until the song had ended. I heard a familiar beat as the next began and my eyes widened.

Someday I'll let you in, treat you right

_Drive you out of your mind…_

"Never met a chick like me, burn so bright I'm going to make you blind…" I sang but my voice was strangled. I couldn't breath. A moment later I was parked in the parking lot outside my destination, I couldn't stop the sob that suddenly clenched my body. The streams flooded path ways down my pink cheeks, ending with drips that sink into my pajama top.

"You really are my best friend"

"I don't want to be your best friend!" I cried aloud to myself. I curled my knees up so I could bury my distress in them. Jadey…

"I love you" I whisper to myself, imagining I was saying it to her.

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

Baby, Baby So stop trying to walk away You know you won't ever leave me behind "You better believe that I'm here to stay"That's right

"Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine."I smile at the thought and that is enough for me to stop crying for a bit and wipe my eyes. I sit there in that position and close my eyes until the song ends. All the while, I was imagining Jade and I singing to each other at Karaoke Dokie. We weren't singing with each other but to each other and at that moment I never felt so alive. I sigh when it ends and some other song starts. I grab my twenty from the empty passenger seat and exit the car. The night is dark but is illuminated by the lights radiating from my heaven in front of me. I took a step through the door and I was immediately hit with the smell of coffee. I let the scent fill me up along with my memories of Coffee Heaven, the memories of Jade.

Flash Back

"_Hey, caramel mocha" I heard the familiar voice demand as I stepped into Coffee Heaven for the first time. The only person in the place was Jade and she was leaning with her back against the counter, boredly picking at her dark nail polish. I grinned and skipped over to her, when she saw my feet she looked up to see me._

"_Hey, Jade" I said with my smile never faltering. I expected her to roll her eyes or something, but instead she smirked and moved to the side so I could order my drink. I noticed there wasn't anyone behind the counter and I frowned._

"_Hey Greg!" Jade yelled and an older teen appeared with an annoyed look._

"_You have a customer" Jade nodded to me and resumed picking her nail polish. The dark haired boy grinned when he saw me._

"_Well Hello there, what would you like?" he spoke with enough flirt to make me uncomfortably shift. Jade noticed this out of the corner of her eye and rolled her eyes._

"_Not you, that's for sure" Jade snapped at the boy behind the counter and he rolled his eyes similar to how Jade did previously. "Please excuse my cousin Greg, the dude is so cocky." Greg glared at her and she returned a sarcastic smile._

"_I'm not sure what I want to get actually" I said as I looked at the menu above. Coffees of some sort littered the list and I had to search for the drinks without it. Let's see…_

"_Oh! I want a strawberry smoothie!" I giggled. _

"_Sure it'll just be a momen-" Wait…they have hot chocolate to!_

"_Wait, I want a hot chocolate!" I suddenly changed my mind._

"_Okay one hot chocola-"_

"_One second thought I think I want something with caramel…do you have something that has caramel but no coffee?" I asked. Jade scoffed and turned to me._

"_You don't like coffee? You're even more messed up than I thought" she gave me an incredulous look. I frowned at the sting of her words and decided I should just leave. Obviously this isn't going well and there are plenty of Starbucks around here I could go to. As I turned to go Jade grabbed my hand and pulled me back._

"_She'll have a caramel Frappicino" She told Greg without taking her eyes off mine. She didn't need to apologize, all her words were in her eyes and it made me smile._

"_Thanks Jade" I whispered and I caught her smile a bit. A few moments later I was sitting at a table with Jade across from me, drinks in hand._

"_Try it" Jade nodded to my drink as she took a sip of her own. I looked down at the cup that had remained untouched and tentatively took a sip as Jade watched intently for my reaction. Oh my candy this is gooood! A smile broke across my face as I began gulping it down and soon I was finished before Jade even took her next sip. The girl looked at me in awe, eye brows raised as she noticed how quickly I drank it. _

"_Well it seems like Cat Valentine _does_ like coffee." She smirked. I looked down at the cup and gasped._

"_Jade! How could you order me something with coffee?" I demanded angrily. She casually took another sip._

"_I thought if you tried it you without knowing it was coffee you might like it" she shrugged. Hmmm… I did like it…_

"_Oh! Thanks, It worked" I giggled. She smiled and rolled her eyes. After that we talked about all different things, school, friends, the new Cd she just bought. Finally I looked at the time and saw we had been talking for two hours! Sadly I should leave, although I would probably stay here forever with Jade and the coffee if I could._

"_Well it was great talking to you Jade, I think I better go though" I told her while getting up to throw away my third empty cup. She followed me with her eyes and I could tell she was thinking about telling me something. Oh no… I hope I don't have something on my face or a sticker on my butt or something! I immediately blushed and that embarrassing thought._

"_You should come here more often" she blurted out as I was standing by the door. I felt my heart flip a bit and a smile broke out on my face. I turned around to face her with hope in my eyes. The same hope was in her own but it was hidden behind layers that only I could peel back._

"_My Aunt owns this place and she could use your money. She told me for every friend I bring in here I get $10." She said casually with a shrug. I smiled because I knew it was a lie. I may seem scatter brained but I know when Jade is lying._

"_I'll come by tomorrow at 3" I tell her and as I skip through the door, I know she is smiling._

I am so ecstatic thinking about all my past memories with Jade in this place that I forget to _buy_ a coffee. I don't need it though, the memories are the real reason I came here. This coffee shop is my castle and Jade is my princess…no Jade isn't a princess, I am. Jade is the princess's dragon who gets magically turned into a girl and the princess falls in love with the girl but it's to late because the girl fell in love with the princess's maid Tori. I sighed at my very unhappily ever after story. Finally I decide that I should buy something to drink anyway, just so I have something that reminds me of Jade. As I get my Frappicino and sit back down, I begin to think of a plan. My plan is called "be happy" and its simple, I just be happy for Jade and Tori. If Jade is happy then I'm happy for her, because she deserves happiness even if it's not with me.


	8. Chapter 5: Bade

Authors Note: I need suggestions for how Cat should act in the Jori path. I don't know if she should be freaking out or maybe if she would think Jori is cute… I need ideas. More reviews, the faster I update.

"Hey Cat, do you want to come with me to the mall after school?" Robbie asked hopefully in our last class of the day. I was inclined to go with Robbie to the mall, we haven't hung out all , I know something is going on with Tori and Jade and I have to find out what that is. I frowned a bit. Why do I have to be the one to figure this all out, why no Andre? Andre is smart and it wouldn't mess with his mind like it does mine. I look over to Robbie who had to desk in front of me. He had twisted around in his chair to look at me with those big puppy dog brown eyes. This isn't fair! All I want to do is hang out with one of my best friends for ONE DAY! Damn Beck, damn Jade, damn Tori! Whoa…I never swear, even in my thoughts, it's dirty. What is all this doing to me? Robbie's eyes are searching mine for answers and I have to look away from him as I finally answer.

"I want to Robbie…but I can't" I whisper painfully. His hopeful demeanor falls and I can tell he is crushed. There is also other things in that gaze, some anger, confusion, and even concern.

"Cat what's going on? You have been so far away." he whispered and all traces of anger that were previously there were overwritten by the confusion, concern, and hurt. For a second all I want to do is cry. To get this all off my chest and tell Robbie everything. Robbie would understand, he is always there for me and I know he would be able to help.

"Robbie it's complicated…really complicated. I want to tell you about it…" I trail off, tears in my eyes at this point. I really don't know what I'm doing anymore. I am trying to help my friends but at the same time I'm ruining my friendship with others and ruining myself. Robbie put his hand over mine and I blush. Sometimes I think this boy likes me more than a friend…and sometimes I think I feel the same way.

"I don't know what this is all about but I want you to know that I am always there for you. Whatever this is going on…it's changing you and I don't like it." He sighs and I squeeze his hand. For a moment I forgot it was there but I'm glad to know that it is. It makes me feel kind of dizzy but not the same kind of dizzy as everything going on has made me feel. It's a nice dizzy…a really nice dizzy. The kind of dizzy that makes me feel like nothing else matters. I find myself grinning at the boy in front of me and he is soon to follow.

"Boy you two better get a room or sumthin cuz I can't stand these goo goo eyes!" Rex cut in from behind Robbie. I only blush deeper and so does Robbie as he scolds his puppet. The bell rang and people began rushing out the door. Oh! I forgot about Tori and Jade!

"Robbie I have to go but thanks!" I yell back as I race out of the door and into the blurring hallway. Before you could say 'red velvet cupcakes' I already had my backpack on and packed and was waiting patiently by my locker. I'm doing this for Beck, I made a promise to Beck. For the next few minutes that's all I think as I wait by my locker, waiting for Jade and Tori to finish up talking about something. It's not nice to spy, not nice to eavesdrop, but here I am about to do both. Does this make me a bad person? I really hope not, I always tried to be good person. I shouldn't be doing this…but I have to. I would be breaking a promise to Beck if I didn't and that would be even worse than spying. Okay, so this actually is making me a better person! I smile to myself as I find a new found courage. I turned my attention back to the center of my spying just in time to see Tori dragging Jade around a corner. Get out of that dream land Cat or you are going to lose them! Like a Cat (hehe) I silently but quickly slink around to corner where I see Tori and Jade step into an empty classroom together. I bound over to the slightly ajar door and crouch so I can peak my head around it.

Tori was sitting on a desk and lightly swinging her feet, Jade stood in front of her and cleared her throat. The half Latina's eyes flickered up to meet the other girl's.

"What do you want to talk about" Jade asked Tori, all aggravation completely gone. Tori began to fiddle with the pencil that was left on the desk.

"About us" She mumbled. I clasped a hand over my mouth to hold my gasp in, along with my slack jaw. They…they are together..I knew it…

"What about us" Jade shrugged her shoulders. Tori closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can't…I can't do this anymore." Tori's eyes opened and landed on Jade's once more. Jade blinked and Tori took this as a cue to continue.

"I can't do this hiding around anymore, if we are going to be a couple…let's _be _a couple" Tori explained. At this point I can't breath anymore. I'm holding all my air in and I know if I don't let it out some way I might pass out.

"I don't want to sneak around either, I'm just trying to protect you. Are you really willing to risk everything?" Jade asks. Tori bites her lip and looks down. There is silence for a moment and then Tori is suddenly off the desk and holding Jade in her arms.

"If it means being with you, I'll risk anything" Tori whispers with a smile. Jade smirks and pulls her tighter to her. I begin to feel sick with myself. This is all my fault, I just _had _to promise one of my best friends that I would help him get his girl back. Good Cat, now you're the bad guy.

"I love you" Jade whispers. I don't understand…that's not how it's supposed to sound. That's not how it sounded when she was with Beck..it seems fake. It's supposed to sound beautiful and make you want to twirl around like how I want Robbie to tell it to me- Wait what? Cat focus! The point is that this isn't right. Beck is going to be even more depressed now… This is all my fault! I am always screwing things up and now it's throwing everybody off! Jade loves someone she is supposed to be frienemies with, Beck is depressed, Tori thinks she is in love when she just _can't_ be, I am going even crazier than I usually am, and now I'm hurting Robbie too! This isn't supposed to be like this, why do I always have to be such a failure. Everything began to spin, the room, my thoughts. It was all one mesh of things and I just wanted it to stop. I did all I could to get away, I ran. I ran out of that hallway and out of the front door of the school. I ran and ran even past my house and that cute ice cream shop. All that mattered was getting away, getting away from this buzzing of voices in my head.

It's complicated…really complicated

You really are my best friend

You have been so far away

I can't take it Cat, help me

I could be Cat women!

Jade is gay

I love you

Cat what's going on?

I finally stopped on some curb somewhere and just cried. I cried in hope of getting rid of all these thoughts and feelings. I cried hoping that this week was all a nightmare and that tomorrow I will go to school and everything will be like it used to be. Jade will be dating Beck and will be mean to Tori, I will be able to hang out with Robbie again. Those boys won't give Jade those looks, Tori and Jade won't sneak around, Jade won't be gay, and I won't be a mess of tears and thoughts. I will be the Cat that doesn't have to think about things like this. I won't have to be Cat woman. I will be the Cat that lives in her own fairytale world and always has her perfect ending, the ending in which she falls for prince Robbie and lives happily ever after with her wonderful, _simple, _friends. None of this will happen of course because things have become complicated and even I can see that it will never be the same simple life it once was ever again.

"Why did I have to screw everything up? I should just disappear!" Disappear forever so everything will be normal. That won't be normal…I'll only be running away which will only make everything worse because I am the only one who can fix this. Ahhh! I jump as I feel a hand on my shoulder but as I look to my left I see that it's only Robbie sitting on the curb beside me. For a second I just blink back my tears so I can verify that I am not, in fact, hallucinating which has happened before.

"Cat don't say that, that means I would spend my entire life searching for you…when I could have spent my entire life _with_ you." He says as he rubs my shoulder. I wipe my tears and feel that dizzy feeling crawl over my skin and into my body. It's like some kind of fast spreading virus that's all of a sudden everywhere, filling me to the brim. It's burning both of my shoulders, tickling my stomach, filling in my feet, glazing in my eyes, crashing in my legs, wrapping around my arms, shivering up my back, and soaring through my heart. It has taken complete control of me and I can't help the my head finds his shoulder, or the way my hand intertwines with his. I can't help the smile playing on my lips or the strange urge I have to dance. I certainly can't help it when my lips start to gently press against his and I feel like everything has just…stopped. This feeling is what I imagine Beck has for Jade and really…I can't blame him for how he feels. If I ever lost this feeling, now that I've found it, I would be even worse off than him. Now more than ever I know that I _have _to help him. Part of me pushes the thought of a crushed Beck out of my mind and my thoughts are replaced by Robbie. He is holding me in his arms now and I've never felt so _there._ I press our lips together in another kiss again and I can feel him trembling. When we pull apart to look at each other and his face resembles one of shock and utter happiness.

"You want to spend your entire life with me" I squeak. He gulps and shakily nods.

"Yes…because…I love you" he sputters out nervously. As I always imagined it sounded beautiful and it made me want to twirl around. I laugh and he immediately begins to frown. I place my hand on his cheek to reassure him that I wasn't laughing at him like all the past girls have. He blushes at the touch and I can't help but smile at this nerdy boy.

"I love you to Robbie!" I say as excitement sets in. His eyes glow similar to how mine are and the next thing I know he has picked me up off the curb and is twirling me in the air. More dizziness…both kinds…start to make me laugh. He sets me down and sheepishly takes my hand.

"I g-guess this is when we are supposed to go on a date or something?" he stutters. I nod and once again rest my head on his shoulder.

"I would love to go on a date with you!" I exclaim and have to control myself from jumping up and down.

…

"Wow! That is your 3 ice cream and you still have room for another one?" My _boyfriend_ asks me in amazement. God, I love saying that.

"They have so many flavors to choose from! I have to try them all!" I explain. His eyes widen and he digs through his pocket to see how much money he has. Oh snap! I forgot he was paying!

"It's okay Robbie I can try the rest the next time we are here" I say and put my hand over his with a giggle. He has a brief look of relief on his features.

"You didn't have enough money did you" I say.

"It's not that…it's just I have never had a second date before and you said 'next time we are here'…" he told me with a smile. I lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

"Well believe me, you are going to have waaaaay many more dates with me" I giggle. I stop when I for the millionth time think about poor Beck and Jade. Will _they_ ever have any more dates? Robbie noticed my change in attitude immediately.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I look up at him with sad eyes. Should I? I hope he doesn't hate me after I tell him what I did. I wouldn't be able to breath if he ever hated me. After a while I realize that I trust him so…I tell him. I tell him everything in detail from the first moment when I saw Jade and Tori talking in the janitors closet. He listens intently with a look of understanding even when I get to the part where I promise Beck I will help him. At the end however, his eyes widen in surprise and confusion.

"Jade and Tori? That doesn't make sense…Jade loved Beck not Tori. Plus, I thought Tori was starting to like Andre…" He said in confusion. I nod and let out a sigh. I distract myself from everything for a while by looking at the inside of the cute ice cream shop. Pink and blue ice cream cones littered the walls and reminded me about I dream I once had about a king ice cream cone of candy land…

"I don't know Robbie, I don't understand. The way they looked at each other…it didn't make sense. It seemed like they believed it but deep down they knew it wasn't right in the same way we know it wasn't." I shrug trying to make this not as much of a big deal as it really is.

"Don't worry Cat, I promise I will help you figure this all out but in the mean time lets not worry about it. Let's go to the park" He says with a smile and wraps his hand around mine. I take it and skip a bit as we walk out of the ice cream shop. How did he know I love the park? I ask myself with wonder as I walk down the street with Robbie by my side. He doesn't hate me, that's all that matters right know. He loves me and I love him, together we will figure this out and Jade and Beck will be truly happy all over again.


End file.
